


Honey, Honey

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I tried to make them as old married coupley as I could, M/M, cuddles and forehead kisses, domestic floof, honestly this is just domestic daisuga trash, i wrote all of this on my psvita I feel like Kenma ayyye, its 1am help, little Drabble too small for this world, omg I previewed and it's 999 words, pray for this trash, sleepy Daichi and sleepy suga, sugar puns, thwy live together aw, too shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another morning in the Sawamura-Sugawara household.</p><p>-</p><p>Suga likes to spoil Daichi and Daichi can't deal with his boyfriend's cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash and it's really late but I just needed to write fluff because I was sad and my fingers word vomited everywhere
> 
> pls enjoy my trash??

When Daichi had first woken up, he'd panicked. There was no warm spot next to him, and no hand in his. The shower wasn't running, like it usually was when Daichi woke up alone, so really, there was only one explanation.

Suga had been kidnapped.

Well, either that, or he was making breakfast for his lazy ass. It was probably the latter, he would've reasoned if he were more awake, but since he wasn't, and hadn't actually had a good night's sleep in over a week due to extensive exam preparation, he'd decided to continue panicking.

Panicking until he rolled off the bed, a raspy shout of "Koushi!" escaping his lips before he hit the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"Sugar," he groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he slowly stumbled out of the room, grasping onto the walls for support; it was too bright and he couldn't open his eyes, but he'd be dead before he let someone kidnap Suga without investigating first, so investigate he did.

He tiptoed around the house, peeking into the laundry room (his clothes were washed; Suga must have done this before getting kidnapped), the washroom, the little dingy study that Suga had half turned into a small art studio.

There was nobody there.

Daichi frowned, worry was starting to set in, and his chest was twisting uncomfortably. Maybe joking around in his head that Suga had been kidnapped hadn't been such a good idea. He furrowed his brows and began a faster paced walk to the front door of their apartment; it was locked.

He let out a sigh of relief and began his search for his boyfriend once again, humming to himself softly as he skipped to the kitchen.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, doing a little victory dance in his head as he spotted the dirty pans in the sink that had definitely not been there the night before. So Suga had woken up to make breakfast; that could only mean one thing.

His quest for his missing boyfriend had ended.

Daichi grinned to himself, happy Suga hadn't actually been kidnapped, and skipped over to the lounge, his humming increasing in volume as he opened the door to the lounge slowly.

And Daichi's heart melted right then an there. Suga, bless his sweet soul, was curled up on the edge of the couch, the credits to 'My Neighbour Totoro' playing on the small television in the corner of the room. There were two plates on the table in front of the couch, one basically just a bowl of syrup with a fork in the middle, and the other one piled up with (cold) pancakes.

"Sugar?" Daichi tiptoed over to the couch, eyes soft as he watched his boyfriend sleep, eyelashes fluttering against his little beauty mark and little sighs escaping his lips. He smiled softly, moving to sit down next to Koushi and threading his fingers through his ashy hair.

He thought for a moment about how lucky he was; lucky to have someone like Suga. He leaned in to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. His hard working boyfriend, who worked his ass off at the little coffee shop across the street from their apartment during the night, and studying his ass off in college during the day. His boyfriend that cheered him on no matter what he did, be it on the volleyball court doing "nice receives", at home cooking rice for their old volleyball team's get togethers, or studying criminology for his exams, Suga was always there for him.

He'd been waking up before him lately, making breakfast letting him eat it in bed before showering and heading out for school, and Daichi was so, so thankful for that. His boyfriend spoiling him during finals was absolutely amazing, but sometimes he forgot that he got tired too; he had finals too.

Suga stirred, and Daichi cooed, brushing the smaller (by two inches) boy's bangs away from his forehead and looking down at him sweetly. "You should've woken me up and slept in, you know," he hummed, "you're overworking yourself."

Suga opened one eye and glared, raising a sleepy eyebrow and swatting at Daichi's hand, "how 'm I supposed to stop if you're being all sweet calling me 'Sugar'?" He yawned and sat up, curling into Daichi's chest and letting out a happy little sigh.

"Besides, I cook way better than you," he giggled and Daichi rested his chin on the top of his head, rubbing his back gently as he held him against his chest.

"Am I, now?" He grunted, biting back a smile and glancing at the pancakes critically, "I do recall you always get me to make you a bento for work because 'I can't cook food like you can, Dai-chan'," he raised his voice a bit, mimicking Suga's voice and earning a giggle from the latter.

"Okay, true," Suga snorted, pulling away and stretching his arms above his head a sleepy grin on his face as he looked up at Daichi. "But you're always making dinner," he frowned, crossing his arms. "I can't have you doing all the work around the house, you know. It's not a good example for the kids."

"The cats aren't our kids, Suga," Daichi dead panned, eyebrows raised. He was not amused with this cuteness; it was too early for him to deal with this, too early for him to cry over Sugawara Koushi's angelic beauty.

"They are," Suga sang, sitting down cross legged and reaching for the TV remote, leaning on Daichi's shoulder as he checked their recordings. "And eat your food, Sawamura. It's already cold and I'm not cooking again today."

"I hate you," Daichi sighed, smiling to himself as he reached for his pancakes. "You're honestly such a nerd, Kou."

"You know you love it."

"I know I- wait, why are there 50 new recordings of COPS."

"Eat your pancakes now, Dai-chan. Or you won't get any Sugar to go along with them."

**Author's Note:**

> okay so you've made it this far! I'm sorry for this? thanks so much for reading though, guys. Ily all and I hope my fluff was floofy enough. Please leave all the (constructive) criticism you can manage.
> 
> It's just fluff, but I wanted to write, and so I hope this wasn't too shit bc of how rusty I am.
> 
> Anyways, if you've got any prompts for me to cry at and possibly write to fill (fulfill?) my writing needs, leave them right down there.
> 
> Gonna sugar crash now and sleep,
> 
> Mari (articulatememe)


End file.
